The present invention relates to an arrangement for handling an electrically operated machine, such as a sewing machine, by means of a position sensor which gives impulses for determining the operating conditions of the motor.
Electric machines generally have a switch or a regulating resistor for controlling the motor. In certain cases these regulating members are provided with an automatic device sensing situations or conditions. For example in a level regulator the sensor might be a float. A sensor can be based on different physical facts such as light, sound, heat or liquid. Considering a sewing machine there must, conditionally, always be an operator sitting at the machine to keep it operating due to her presence and her contacts with the machine. The operator has both her hands mostly busy guiding the working material and, therefore, simultaneous attention to a regulating member would be inconvenient. A possible way of controlling the motor is with the arrangement of a foot control, which is a common accessory of a sewing machine. It can, however, be questioned if the foot control always is the best regulating member and, in order to obtain a better freedom of choice between different methods of controlling the motor, the present invention has been created.